


Honey honey

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alterning POV, Confussion, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Past and Present, Self-Indulgent, Squirting, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Trans Pregnancy, afab language, keith has a daughter, no beta we die like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Close to her wedding, Hanna, Keith's only daughter tries to find the missing piece of her life: her Father. Her other father... Sweet as she is, she wants to also give something special to her Dad. Keith's on his early forties, running a hotel and busy planning a wedding, it's not too late to reconnect with his past love -or lovers- isn't it?Mamma mia!AU
Relationships: Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Sven, Matt Holt & Keith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I wanted to know some more

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self-indulgence writen down and also a chance to participate in a wonderful event dedicated to Trans Sheith. Now, here we are, juggling other Keith ships around to add some extra flavour.  
> Read the tags carefully before diving in. Also, full disclosure, this it's my first time writing Trans pregnancy, and although I don't think I go deep in details about it, in case the way it's protrayed in here triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, I apologize in advance. The chapter will be properly tagged so you can avoid it.
> 
> Get that Mamma Mia playlist ready and hit it!

There’s a wedding ahead this month. No other than Her own wedding. And of course shee’s excited, she’s seen his Dad help her get everything ready, even though he knows nothing about weddings. 

“I never needed one but if that’s what you want, we’ll make it!” He says, but Hanna knows best. 

This wedding idea came to her not only because of the love she and her fiancée feel, but because she wants to extend the whole experience to check some boxes in her Dad’s life too. They need a wedding, a big wedding of white with family and friends and full of love. 

That’s the hard part.

Her dad is a lonely person. He has a lot of help and Hanna is sure he does have friends, but he’s more quiet and practical, never the type to ask for help and likes to handle things on his own. He’s rough, and she knows it’s mostly due to his own need of finding strength on his own. He’s doing a lot of things that people around tend to make harder just because.

She sees him bottled up with tension, a part of her still feels responsible for bringing up the wedding when the hotel still needs lots of reparations and they’ve been barely scrapping some earning each week. 

“I know he wasn’t like this before,” she tells her friends on the phone a few weeks before they sail to the island for the wedding to be her bridesmaids. 

“Well, he’s a busy adult now.” Mary says. 

“I’m so scared of this, losing all the joy and spirit when you grow old…” Soph sighs as well, her voice a little raspier due to her connection messing with the group call.

“Only because of the worries of paying everything you need to live.”

“Fucking money, it’s the only thing in his mind!” Hanna curses just like her Dad and drops in bed, messing her hair. “I wish I got to know the younger him… I found some pictures the other day and he looked really happy. He was on stage, singing I guess. Matt and Romelle say he was really wild back then. He’s nothing like that now.” 

“Well, running a hotel in a tiny island sounds a little wild if you ask me.”

“And being a single father is not easy either.”

“Especially with you as his child!” Soph laughs and makes Mary join the joke. 

Hanna smiles too. She knows how much trouble her Dad went through for them to be a family. It’s both fun and bittersweet. A family of two, he has always provided anything she needed, but there’s still a void in the whole picture.

“It was his choice…” Hanna replies, her smile slowly fading as she speaks. She’s repeating what she tells herself whenever the issue comes up, the same words her Dad had told her. “There was no need of having my father around…”

“But.” Mary cuts in.

“But I wish he was!” Hanna sighs, honest with her friends. “Whoever he is, he’s my father! I should be able to meet him, I don’t even know his name!” 

She’s finally being able to complain, to speak out her biggest wishes when the whole chat gets interrupted after the particular sound of the door opening. 

“Hanna!” Her Dad calls.

“Shit! He’s back!” She tries to calm herself, sure he couldn’t have listened to any of what she was talking with her friends. “I gotta go! Can’t wait to see you here!” She hangs up and goes to meet her Dad down stairs.

“ _ Here comes the bride _ ,” he greets her with a smile as he maneuvers a box full of decoration ropes and delicate fabrics.

She complains, but still goes and steals a hug from him without minding the box. “I thought we had enough decorations…”

“So did I, but some got burnt down yesterday and, well…” Her Dad sighs and pulls back enough to see her face. “Let’s be careful with these now, no more leaving them near the bonfire area.”

“I’ll take care of that.” Hanna takes the box and fondles the stuff inside just to see what her Dad is replacing. 

“I have to go out now, I don’t know if I can come back for lunch, but there must be something ready. I’ll grab a bite at the hotel’s kitchen.” He grunts and stretches his back. “On my way to round three with the pipes.” 

“We could find a plumber…”

“And we have. Here I am.”

“Dad...”

“It’s nothing, just an old re-fixing. Then, see you later, honey.” Her Dad kisses the top of her head and leaves their little suite again. 

Hanna sighs and takes the box with her up to her room. She could start working in some decorations before lunch, giving her Dad some time to come back and taking things off his schedule. She can do this for her own wedding. 

She gets everything out and gets ready, cutting, folding and knotting the supplies as she remembers they did before. She gets a couple of neat bows with the nautical vibe the rope gives and she likes, but she’s suddenly unsure if these will be similar to the other decorations they had. There must be some sample somewhere around there, she figures, so she stands and looks for it. 

There’s nothing in the kitchen and not the thing she was looking for on the sofa, then she goes to check on the rooms. Her Dad’s room is a mess and she can’t hold back a complaint as she sees it. She knows how busy he is, but there’s no justification for letting all the clothes just fall from a chair and the closet open and practically exploding to the floor. It takes a lot more space than the time this mess saves.

“Come on, Dad…” She kicks a pair of boots off her way and bravely opens the closet’s doors. “Aaah!” A huge mistake that is.

Boxes and suitcases and lots of other things collapse and she’s lucky enough to avoid the avalanche, but standing there looking at this disaster, she changes her goal for the day. A bit of cleaning might help them both. 

She gets started, organizing bit by bit and putting stuff back in the shelves inside the closet. Beneath a big coat, she stumbles upon an old notebook. It’s upside down and some lost sheets are sprawling out of its pages.

Hanna kneels down and picks the notebook up. A picture slides out and catches her attention. That’s her dad, no doubt, he’s younger, his face a little rounder and his hair wild with the wind and the beach behind him; he’s smiling to the camera. She has never seen pictures of her Dad this young, from before she was born. He looks… different. 

She sits down and goes through the notebook, finding more pictures stuck there, as well as some loose between the pages. There’s her Dad with her Grandma, her Dad happily patting his flat chest, with a frame still thinner but equally good looking, her Dad with Matt and Romelle wearing gowns in their graduation, he’s proudly pointing at his name in the diploma.

_ Keith. _

As far as she knows, that’s when Dad started his adventure and left behind everything to get to this island. These are the kind of things she never got to see and… She has a feeling she will find exactly what she wants if she keeps looking. 

And she does.

There’s a picture of a man she has never met. He’s sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree with a notebook on his lap. He has black hair like her Dad’s, but he’s broader in frame. She looks closer and closer, finding some traces of her Dad around the picture’s background, like an old bag he used to carry and a hat. The man is handsome, even though it’s an old picture, she can tell that much. He’s smiling, almost shyly, he has gray clear eyes and a beautiful smile framed in dimples. He’s wearing a jacket similar to one her Dad still has in the back of the closet. 

“Oh my god!” She finally screams, excited. 

Hanna stands up, pushes all the stuff back into the closet forgetting the cleaning she was doing and takes the notebook and the picture with her. She pays no mind to the decorations, closes her door and opens the notebook again, reading the page where she found the picture.

* * *

_ August 11, _

_ I finally made it to Marmora island. It’s pretty small but I’ve really liked what I’ve seen so far. I have to admit, I like Shiro more than anything else in this tiny place. I met him during a storm, he helped me find shelter and we spent the night in a crumbling house up in the mountain. It was cold but… We managed. _


	2. How he thrills me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey  
> I've heard about him before  
> I wanted to know some more  
> And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
> Oh, he makes me dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A travel to the past. NSFW ahead and change of POV

_ August 11, _

_ What a night!  _

* * *

From the moment he began his trip, he put his entire trust in his heart to show the destination, and as soon as Keith placed a foot on the island, he knew this was where he’d stay the rest of his life. The breeze was fresh, the waves clashed in the rocks by the shore with a calming rhythm and the sounds close to the dock were lively enough to persuade him to come closer to the town. 

He was nervous at first, he had a hunch small towns wouldn’t be that open about people like him and was sure everyone he’d meet would be weary about him. Here wasn’t where his trip began, and although he hadn’t had any problem before, he couldn’t tell if that had been only a lucky strike.

Honestly, he had plenty of luck these last days. 

With a deep breath, Keith took the first steps into the island. Excitement pumped up his veins, filling and warming his body with all the things he could imagine and being surprised with those he couldn’t anticipate. He wandered around, following the first path he found after leaving the dock behind. He started to get some pictures and as soon as he made it to the town, he asked where he could get more film for the camera. 

That first question was enough to land an entire evening of conversation at the bar. Keith wasn’t that talkative, but the people’s interest and interventions made the most of the chat, he listened more than he could speak, and he was glad. He got to learn a lot about the area, where to get food, drinks, the ferry’s schedules, the fruits that grew around the island in every season, some names of the people… It was interesting. 

During the whole thing, he was holding his breath in the habit, a small part of him was still nervous about passing. He had been years in T and almost two years since he came out of top surgery, he was self-assured on his own identity most of the time, but surrounded by all these older people he couldn’t help but sweat it out. They seemed nice and didn’t question further than usual, but… he couldn’t kill those endless what ifs that came to his mind.

“I really hope we can often see you coming here for a drink, boy” One of the bar’s band members offered him with laughter in his throat.

“Stop it with the  _ boy _ already!” An old lady slapped the man’s arm and Keith felt blood drop to his feet, anticipating the worst. “Excuse us, with all this chatting we’ve forgot to hop into introductions. I’m Hanna, nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

“Keith...”

“Okay, Keith. Well, I hope you enjoy your time here.” Hanna told him with a smile. “And you’re more than welcome to come. Just… Please, before 2:00 AM, I want to close early.”

He could breathe again.

“I get it. Thanks a lot.” 

After a little more, Keith paid for his beer and stood up to try and find a place to stay the night. Truth was, he didn’t have a plan for that. He didn’t even know if there were any hotels or lodges and forgot to ask while at the bar. And now, as he climbed up the mountain and left the town behind, he started to worry some more. In the worst case he could find a place to sleep in the street or try and camp in the countryside…

It was getting dark and he was now on the opposite side of the island, almost at the top of the mountain. He could see the ocean from up there, some of the boats and ships coming and going from dock to dock. Unluckily, he could also see the clouds gathering and the sky getting darker. 

“Shit!” 

Keith kept walking, speeding up a little bit as he struggled with his stuff. It started raining.

“Fuck, no!” Keith tried to go on, trying to find a place to cover, anything. 

He kept walking up the path, but with the rain and some mud going down the rocks, it became too slippery and he fell twice. The third time he was already a mess, but the fall made him scrape his hands and his suitcase sled down the path. He cursed and complained, trying to reach for it, but he was hurt and was too slow. 

“I got it!” He heard.

Keith looked down the path and found the light of a bike pointing at him, and beside it, a guy stopping his sliding suitcase. 

He tried to push himself up, and managed to stay on his feet. He was about to walk back and thank the stranger when he stopped him and drove closer to Keith instead. The middle of the road, where the bike climbed up wasn’t as slippery as the edges where Keith was trying to walk. 

“Where are you going?” The man asked, soaked just as Keith.

“I… Up.” Was the only thing he could tell.

“Let’s tie these and get you up there then.” 

“Thank you.” Keith finally said it and they both got busy hanging the suitcases on the sides of the bike. Once it was done, Keith finally climbed behind the man, holding on to his body as the bike roared back to life and up the road. 

What a nice frame it was…

As they started to get closer to the top, Keith spotted a building, dark and old. “There!” He pointed. “Let’s get in there until the rain stops!” 

“Got it!”

They made it to the top and to the building Keith saw, a huge house abandoned in the dark but apparently strong enough to stand the rain. That was all they needed at the moment. The man parked the bike closer to what must be a porch and they made their way into the house. 

“Your place?” The man asked, huffing as he followed Keith through the dark.

“Yes… Obviously.” He lied.

There was enough furniture there, and he only hoped to find some candles and dry matches or something like that so they could see where they’re going. They both searched through the cabinets of the first room they stepped in, then wandered to the kitchen and some other rooms hard to identify in the dark. Occasionally, some lightning would brighten the house, but it wasn’t enough to find what they needed without touching stuff.

“Here!” The man called, making Keith approach. 

There was a scratching sound and then a bit of light on the tip of a match the man held up shielded by his big hand. 

“Oh… Now we only have to find a candle.”

“Or anything to burn.”

“I’ll keep searching. Don’t waste the matches!” Keith told him before heading to the next pantry. There, he found some candles, a flashlight and canned fire. 

Once they got some lights, they stayed in that room, sitting on the floor and shaking because of the cold. 

“Let’s find something dry…” The man stood up and looked through the closets with the flashlight. When he came back, he had a couple of bedsheets. “Here,” he offered one to Keith.

They both covered each one in their sheet and scooted a little closer to have some heat, also, to see each other in the dim lights of the candles. They stayed in silence, trembling and listening to the storm outside, to the cracking of the house as wind blew against it.

“You have a pretty place.” The man said with a smile.

In the lights of the events, it looked way warmer to Keith. The pretty smile of someone that helped him in need. This island really had a lot of surprises. He really had a lot of luck.

“Oh. I… Is not…”

“Don’t worry. It’s not like I will tell anyone. I also need a place to stay so…”

“Thank you. Again. For keeping the secret and earlier.”

“Too bad you and your stuff still got all soaked.” Man offered gently. 

Keith caught a little more of his eyes, so clear and alluring…

“Yeah. Well, they will get dried in the night I guess.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m Keith.”

“Shiro. Nice to meet you.”

“You call this nice?” Keith joked, holding himself tighter in the sheet he’s wrapped in.

Shiro chuckled, the sound was simple, but it slowly crawled up Keith’s spine as if he was being caressed. Keith could blame it on the adrenaline, on the cold of the night or in… he couldn’t really blame a lot of things at the moment, but there was something on Shiro that was calling him. 

“It has been a crazy day.” Keith sighed. 

“Really? What happened?” 

“I just got here. I missed the ferry and had to take a ride from a random dude with a boat and then spent the whole day at the bar, talking with the owner and some other people. It’s been really interesting and now, this. It starts to rain and you found me and helped me break into this house and…” Keith laughed, his own recap sounded ridiculous. “I can’t believe it. It’s crazy!”

“I think it’s a good crazy.” Shiro said. “We could still be out in the storm. Or you could have fallen off a cliff instead of the road. But we’re safe. We found this place and we found each other.”

Shiro still smiled, softer than when he was laughing at Keith’s demise. No, laughing at his jokes. Keith smiled too, and the more he looked at Shiro in the flickering light of the candle lighter room, the more he was drawn to him. He wanted to know some more, so much more about him. 

“It’s… Aren’t you cold?” Keith said, pulling his feet into the sheet. “Come closer?” He half invited half asked, unsure of how Shiro would take the offer. 

Calmly, Shiro stood up, kicked his boots and walked to Keith’s space, sitting right beside him. He was still damp, but Keith could feel warmth smearing through the sheets as their arms brushed together.

“You’re shaking…” Shiro pointed out in a whisper, moving hesitant as if trying to touch Keith.

Keith nodded, licked his lips and looked back at Shiro’s face. He was closer now, he looked so… beautiful.

Shiro held him. His arm felt thick against his back and his hand was big, dwarfing the shoulder it held. Keith felt so small… He also felt safe.

“Let me…” Shiro took his sheet off and then pulled Keith’s too, softly, asking for his permission. Keith allowed him to. Shiro scooted closer to Keith and wrapped them both in the two sheets together. “Better?” 

“A little… We’re still soaked.”

“The clothes.”

“Ah…” Keith chuckles again, leaning on Shiro’s shoulder. “What a smooth way to get me to take my clothes off.”

“I’m not asking.” Shiro replied with a nervous laughter. “But…”

“I… I think I wouldn’t mind.” Keith admitted looking down to his own legs. “I’m not yet in the mood, though.”

“And… What’s the mood for it?”

“What would be the mood…?” Keith moved to look at Shiro and found he was already looking.

Shiro moved slowly, touching Keith’s hair, the damp tips of it before cupping his face in that big warm hand of his. Keith nuzzled to it without being able to help it, not wanting to. The only thing in his head was Shiro, it was… the same calling he felt with the island. 

Must be destiny… He even thought.

“Keith…” Shiro made him open his eyes and look at him again, so close. Open. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith touched his wrist, wanting to feel him too, to hold on to the reality of him. He surges for it too, calling, “Please.”

The first kiss sparked a fire of need in him, it was like touching Shiro made eit clear just how cold his skin was, and his body kept calling for more. Slow but steady, he managed to deepen that kiss. Shiro pulled him closer and they were soon tangled on top of the sheets. Shiro’s hands caressed his sides, back and even darted down to cup his ass as their kisses grew heater. Keith pushed himself closer to Shiro, pressing hot against his thigh. 

“Keith… You’re so beautiful.” Shiro kept whispering as he nibbled his lips and gropped him. Keith loved it, gasping and moaning in reply and getting more of Shiro's firm touch.

“I never do this…” He whined, but started to hump him a little rougher, coaxed by Shiro’s hand on his back. 

“Should we...?”

“No, please… More…” Keith pleaded, pulling Shiro’s lip with his teeth. “I… I want to…”

“I want you too.” Shiro laid him down and kept kissing his mouth with absolute hunger, his tongue was doing something that kept sending Keith’s mind bright flames of desire. 

He kept grinding to him as Shiro touched him, sneaking his hand under Keith’s shirt, and skin to skin contact made him crazy, moaning desperately and curving his back to meet his hand flushing his skin, more if it was possible. When Shiro’s hand brushed his nipples, he cried again and felt reality come back to him in a second.

“Shiro I…” He held his shoulders and pushed enough to meet Shiro’s face. Scared and nervous again, just a little. “I didn’t tell but… I’m…”

“Can this come off?” Shiro asked him, tugging at the hem of his shirt. The hungry look in his face made it hard to say no. 

Keith nodded and moved his arms so Shiro could work the shirt off. Once he was exposed, he felt he didn’t need to say more.

“Oh, Keith…” Shiro whispered, his thumb traced Keith’s scars. “You’re really gorgeous.” 

“Shiro, I…”

“Is this still okay?” Shiro asked, touching his nipples again and making him shiver.

“Yes!” He moaned. 

Shiro pushed him to the sheets again and resumed his kisses and his touch. His hand sneaked down and closer between Keith’s legs. “Can I touch you here?” He asked in a low whisper to Keith’s ear.

“Yes. Oh, Shiro, please!”

Shiro groped him again, Keith groaned and immediately began to hump his hand, pushing needy as Shiro touched him. He was burning. Shiro’s hand soon sneaked into his pants, palming him directly and making his dick twitch and root harder to the heel of his palm. 

“I thought about sucking you off…” Shiro told him, making Keith shudder. “Can I try?”

“Yes!”

Shiro kept touching a little more, his fingers teasing his hole but not pushing in, letting Keith mark the rhythm as he moved his hips. He only lets go to take the clothes out of the way. Once Keith found himself sprawled naked in the floor of that house they broke into, he felt cold and small again. 

“Yours too. I want to see you…” He asked, pulling atShiro’s clothes. 

Shiro nodded and gifted him another of those sweet smiles that calmed him so well. He takes his shirt off first and it’s a sight to see. Keith’s eager to leave marks on his skin, his firm chest and marked abdomen… And when Shiro dropped his pants and was free before Keith’s eyes, Keith’s mouth began to water. He was so big.

Shiro didn’t say anything, after tossing his clothes aside, he knelt down again and got back to kiss Keith, now washing his body in attention everywhere as he made his way to his dick. He licked his nipples and kissed his belly all the way down. Once face to face with Keith’s perking cock, Shiro got started.

The first hit of his hot breath against his sensitive skin made Keith shake and moan in surprise, but as Shiro worked him, his sounds were tainting in authentic pleasure. There was a storm outside and he was naked on the floor, but he wasn’t cold at all. He gripped Shiro’s black, damp hair as he moaned and guided his tongue and lips. He was skilled, attentive and way too patient. He worked Keith up and even managed to get him wet, then he started to tease him with his fingers. 

He was only touching at first, pushing and teasing his hole but not actually penetrating him. In addition to his tongue, Keith was desperate for more. When his fingers finally pierced through, Keith was riding Shiro’s face, pleading for him to go in. His legs were shaking, he clawed at his shoulders and pulled his hair, trying to convince Shiro…

“Please fuck me!” He finally cried.

“I’m doing that,” Shiro replied, smug before licking his slick juices from his skin again. 

“No… I- _ ah! _ ”He cried out again as Shiro’s fingers curled to that sweet spot and pushed harder. The wet sounds were clear in his head and in the room, even above the rainfall. “Your cock, please! I want...!”

“I don’t have any-”

“Just fuck me!” Keith pleaded again, interrupting Shiro.

Shiro, obediently, pulled his fingers out after tenderly kissing Keith’s cock farewell. While Shiro repositioned himself, Keith’s hole felt empty and needy without all the attention it was getting before, and he was  _ this _ close to begging again when Shiro finally lined up to him and pressed his tip to his entrance. 

He pushed in and Keith’s mouth hung open, a silent scream built in his throat as Shiro’s heat invaded his insides. He was really big, bigger than anything he has taken before. It was hot and thick and… everything Keith wanted. 

“Shiro!” He moaned and held on to his shoulders. He kissed Shiro’s face and lips, tasting himself there, way too eager to mind. “M-move, please, move…” 

“Yes, Keith, ah…” 

Shiro started to pull and thrust in him, making him jolt each time. Slowly but steady, he sped up, and Keith got louder with every push. Shiro was grunting too, aiming right in the most exquisite spots. Keith clenched around him and pushed his hips back whenever he had the chance. Shiro’s hands kept touching Keith’s body, caressing his chest and holding his hips in place, guiding him as he fucked him. But then his hand moved down and stroked and pinched Keith’s cock again. 

“So good! Shiro, so good!” He trembled as Shiro fucked his brains out, he was scratching his arm, the board floor… He couldn’t keep his legs open and squeezed Shiro’s frame as much as he could. 

Shiro pulled out and laid back, pulling Keith with him and making him straddle his lap. Keith liked this, but felt weak. He took Shiro’s cock in his hand and pumped it a couple of times before easing it inside his hole and sitting on it. He took some time to breathe, while Shiro touched his thighs, waist and repeated how beautiful Keith was. 

“You’re so good, so handsome…” Shiro told him, holding his hips and guiding his movements. Keith moaned as he started to ride that huge cock. 

He wouldn’t last, when his legs felt too tired to keep up, Shiro kept moving him, fucking into Keith with impressive strength.

“Touch yourself for me… I want to see you play with your cock.” 

And Keith did. He was out of breath, crying, moaning and so wet he couldn’t believe it. As Shiro fucked into him and he touched his body, his hole gripped on Shiro tightly, making him groan as Keith’s body shook with intense waves of pleasure. 

“Ah, Shiro!” He cried out as his body squirted all over Shiro’s. 

He couldn’t stop, his hands clumsily tried to back off, shocked by what happened but Shiro’s strong rough fingers went back to rub his cock and kept the waves coming. Shiro came too, and Keith’s orgasm milked everything of him as they both clashed in the pleasure of the encounter.

They rolled over, Shiro laying on top of Keith as they tried to catch their breaths, boneless after such a pleasing finale. They were damp with sweat and Keith’s slick, huffing and in mobile, and he didn't mind.

“I… I never do this…” Keith whispered tired after a while.

“Squirting?”

“I didn’t mean…!” He slaps Shiro’s shoulder, in a lazy complaint. “I mean… hooking up like this. I never…”

“It’s okay, Keith.” Shiro reassured him, brushing his hair off his face and leaning closer to kiss his lips. He smiled. “I’m happy you tried with me…”

“We should go to bed…” Keith suggested, kissing Shiro and moving to pull him out. “Let's find one.”

“I’ll help you up.”

“Don’t give yourself that much...!” Keith interrupted himself when he knelt and felt his legs tremble with the motion. He blushed hard and tried to hold his position. “Fine…” His voice was a whisper when he finally accepted. 

Shiro chuckled but didn’t say anything else. He wrapped Keith in the sheets and kissed him again before turning and trying to find a bed in the next room. Luckily, there was one.

Luck. Keith had been so lucky lately but definitely, this had been the best luck he’s ever had.

_ What a night! _ He thinks as he waits on the mattress for Shiro to come back, seeing the soft light of the candles in the other room.


	3. The plot thickens

Hanna spends most of the week eagerly reading her Dad’s old dairy over and over again . It’s full of all the things he never tells, and with each page, she meets new blanks in the story that even if they're not detailed in the lines of her Dad’s handwriting, she’s old enough to easily figure out on her own. Now she understands what her Dad’s friends meant by  _ wild _ .

He’s not always been this stiff-consumed-by-stress man after all, how foolish was she to believe that. 

Maybe she should take some wild steps too, follow her Dad’s heritage and act on her desires… 

It’s not an easy task, but she hopes it will turn out to be a successful one. 

“Hey, Hanna?” 

Her Dad comes to her one evening, and she has to push the diary under the mattress and pretend she’s only braiding her hair once he comes into the room. He looks tired, covered in dirt and even with some new scratches on his pants. 

“I’m almost done with dinner.”

“I really hope we’re not getting mud pies,” She jokes. 

“No, it’s mud pizza,” Dad replies with a sigh. He then stalks closer and tosses to her head the first pillow he can grab. “You little shit!”

She brings the pillow down but keeps it in her hold in case she needs to defend herself in a pillow fight. “You said you were almost done and walked in like that! What was I supposed to think?”

“It clearly means I’m about to start with it, don’t you know your father?”  _ Oh, do I? _ She thinks. “Come down, I need help.”

“A shower it’s what you need,” Hanna tosses the pillow back and her Dad doesn’t even flinch, letting it hit his chest and drop to the floor. “Go, clean yourself. Then we can figure out dinner together.”

“How nice.”

“You know I am.” 

She stands up and pushes her Dad out of the room, making him turn and walk to the door and then through the alley to the bathroom. As she pushes, her Dad keeps making excuses, urging her to go down soon and not to wait for him. It’s kind of suspicious, but she brushes it off in favour to make things her way. She only lets go of him once he finally accepts and stops by his room to get clean clothes. 

“Go, sort some options.”

“Why do you really want me to go downstairs?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“I won’t go.”

“Fine. A surprise.” Her Dad slams the bathroom’s door and locks himself in, the shower starts to run immediately afterwards. 

What kind of surprise could it be? 

Intrigued, she finally gives in. She’s a bit weary, trying to figure out the surprise in advance, but when she’s finally down and sees a bunch of suitcases piled near the door, she feels a little confused. 

“Ah, finally, a decent room attendant is here!” A familiar voice says and Hanna smiles.

She turns and finds her Dad’s friends by the couch, they stand up and go to greet her with a hug. 

“Matt! Romelle! You’ve made it, I’m so happy to see you!”

“Of course we made it, it’s your wedding!” Romelle replies, brushing her messy braid as she hugs her. 

“And earlier, since you’ll definitely need help keeping an eye on your grumpy father. Come here, kiddo!” Matt holds her too.

“Ah! He’s going crazy, I’m so happy you’re here. This will help him a lot,” She sighs with a smile. 

Matt and Romelle are part of the family, and she’s always been fond of them, having them in the wedding was an obvious decision. Even if she’d have anything against it, her Dad would have brought them anyway. Her family it’s so… unique. 

“This is a lovely surprise.” 

“He said that? Oh, darling! We’re not the surprise!” Romelle waves her hand jokingly and sits again, bringing a tall lemonade glass to her lips.

Matt points with his head to the other room, where the surprise must be waiting. 

A part of her aches, longing. What if… What if her Dad made the miracle himself and decided to bring back that lost piece of to her family? It’s a big and crazy dream, but with the feeling of the important people around, she can’t help it. 

She walks in and turns on the lights. Instead of the mysterious figure of her past, she finds two well known faces coming to hold her and calling her name.

“Surprise!” Her friends shout as she tries to balance herself and stay on her feet. 

“Girls! But you were supposed to arrive tomorrow morning!”

“That's why it’s a surprise, silly!” They hop and hold each other and they’re right, it’s a great surprise. 

Hanna and her friends sit along her Dad’s, they all chat and compare the traveling experiences as they wait for Keith to join them. She tells them the trick he used to make her go down and they all try to figure out if Keith had solved the diner issue or not. Romelle has a lot of ideas and cravings, but Hanna is sure they don’t have anything of what she suggests at the moment. 

“What kind of hotel is this?” She complains, crossing her arms. 

“It’s my house, not the hotel. If you wanted service then go there and pay me for it.” Keith tells once he comes down. His hair is still damp and he lazily walks to the kitchen with the towel over his shoulders. He's smiling, joking with her.

“Keith!” She complains again, standing and walking to cling immediately to him.

"Help me with dinner, I'm out of ideas."

"You're lucky I have a lot."

Romelle and Keith stay in the kitchen, chatting as they put something together for all of them. 

It's a lovely night, too lively compared with the nights when it has been only her and her Dad. His friends are amazing, and the way they joke around and he laughs… he clearly needed them back. It's hard to believe he's not like this more often. 

She likes this. 

She wishes her Dad was this happy all the time. But when she thinks about what she did, she feels selfish, and nervous, like a little girl that broke a rule and will get scolded…

And with that same nervousness, she's too excited to get caught.

* * *

“I have to tell you something,” Hanna says in a whisper as soon as she closes the door to her room and her friends are in there. 

They look at her confused, nervous even. Hanna’s demeanour isn’t different from that. She’s clearly about to explode if she doesn’t speak, but she doesn’t want to be heard. She knows her Dad and friends will for sure stay up late, probably drinking and making their own noisy reunion, but she wants hers to be as free as possible.

She goes to the bed and takes the diary out before walking to the window and asking her friends to follow. They walk out and climb to the edge of the hotel’s terrace, facing the ocean. It’s dark, but they can still hear the waves crashing at the shore. 

“Cut the mystery!” Mary says.

“Yeah, if you want to tell us something, just say it already. Why did you make us come out, it’s cold.”

“It’s a nice cold, tho,” Soph shrugs it off.

“Missing the point. Hanna!”

“Okay!” She pulls out the notebook. “I was cleaning the other day and found this. It’s my Dad’s old diary...” and a pocket flashlight so they can read. 

“Oh, shit! You went through your Dad’s stuff!”

“It’s not like I was looking for it! It literally dropped where I could find it.”

“And you read it?”

“Of course I did. Twice!” 

The girls squeak and get closer as Hanna brings out the flashlight, turning it on so she can find what she wants. 

“I think he wasn’t too into it at the beginning, he didn’t write for months and just dropped some notes here and there, but after graduation and when he got started planning his trip here, he wrote almost everyday.” She explains, looking for the good stuff. “He’s always reserved and never says a thing about my father so I figured… This could guide me.”

“No way, Hanna!”

She mumbles as she reads the first lines of each entry, dismissing them until she drops by the one she needs to share. Where it all begins. 

“ _ August 9 _ ,” She begins, looking at her friends and trying her best to focus on reading and not on the excitement of why she’s doing all of this. “ _ I’ve arrived in Paris and I was sure I’d feel the expected  _ **_calling_ ** _ here, I even doubted I could go on to Marmora after walking through the city of love. It’s nothing like it, to be honest. I had fun, yes, and although I just arrived here with no plan, booking nor anything like that I was very lucky to meet Lotor _ .” 

Hanna stops, bringing her eyes up from the page and to her friends. She must be smiling because her friends are, in a way that can only be a mirror of herself. 

“Lotor?”

Hanna nods, clears her throat and goes on. “ _He was a little lost since his french wasn’t that good. What can I say, it’s way better than mine -_ My Dad doesn’t speak french at all _,”_ Hanna notes before resuming her reading. _“He offered me a place in his room for the night and I accepted his generous gesture. He really saved me on this one. We went for lunch and walked around. Got the experience of Paris after all, just the two of us exploring the city and then back to the hotel at night. He’s so sweet and understanding I couldn’t help it,_ **_dot, dot, dot_** _._ ” Hanna bites her lip and readst the last part, unable to hold back her excitement. It’s like reading a novel.

“Eh?”

“Your father went to Paris and met a guy… Sounds great.”

Hanna agrees with a nod, bites down her smile and turns the page.

“ _ August 12 _ .” She starts, but takes a moment to look around, the lights in her house are still on and she can hear Matt’s loud laughter. They’re safe, so she continues. “ _ We decided to take a look at the island after the storm. Shiro and I have a lot in common. We went down to the shore and found a boat, he then said I’d have to fish our lunch. I couldn’t. We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach and,  _ **_dot, dot, dot_ ** _. _ ”

“What’s with that?”

“ _ Dot, dot, dot _ . That's how they did it in the olden days.” She tells them, trying to make their brains click and just  _ get it _ . 

She waits for a bit and then, her friends open their mouths and eyes impossibly wide and look at her, squeaking excitedly again. The three of them scoot closer, looking at the diary. 

“ _ He’s the one. I know he is. I’ve never felt like this before! He’s smart, strong and so fucking handsome. He’s the image of all my dreams, a true love machine. _ ” Hanna keeps reading, her voice filled with emotion, maybe how her Dad felt at the moment. 

“So this guy Shiro’s is your father?” Soph asks, nudging her as she turns the pages and they see the name pop all over the place. 

“The plot thickens,” Hanna sighs. “ _ All this time he’s been telling me he loves me and now he’s announced that he’s engaged so he’s gone home to get married and I’m never gonna see him again. _ ” 

The three of them stay in silence. Hanna puts the diary down for a second, letting them take this in. 

“Shit,” Soph breathes out. “Well… Maybe that’s why your Dad is so… weary.” 

“He must be still heartbroken after that…”

“Nmeh, I don’t know about that…” Hanna scrunches her nose and reopens the diary. “ _ August 20. What a night! _ ” She begins, she can’t find any trace of grief in her Dad’s handwriting, so she doesn’t feel that either as she narrates. “ _ Sven came out of the blue, back with the boat and flirty attitude. He’s so wild! He’s such a funny guy. One thing led to another and,  _ **_dot, dot, dot_ ** _! _ ”

Soph and Mary are just as excited as she is, and they keep cheering and joking about the surprise of her Dad’s past active lovelife. They try to take a further look at the diary, but Hanna refuses, shielding it and taking it away until she actually runs away from them. 

“I wanted to invite my father to the wedding and with this I had it all to make it!”

“Wait, but which one of them is your father, Lotor, Shiro or Sven?” Mary asks. “Who did you invite?”

Hanna worries her bottom lip again, evident even in the darkness. She stays quiet.

“Holly shit!” They’re both surprised, Soph covers her own mouth caught in the shock while Mary messes her own hair.

“What was I supposed to do?! I can’t ask Dad and I couldn’t know for sure!”

“But how!?”

“I made it look as Dad was the one sending the invitation. If things are just as good as this makes them look, I’m sure they will come!”

“And then what? How are you going to explain to your Dad?”

“I… I didn’t think of it.”

“You think he’s just going to point at one of them and tell the truth if he sees them?”

“I didn’t think of that either.”

“Hanna!”

“I was desperate! I’ve been wanting this all my life and… I needed to know! This was the perfect excuse, I want my _ father _ with me at my wedding!”

They fall silent after that, what else can they do? They pick themselves up and sneak back into Hanna’s room. While they’re getting ready to sleep, Hanna can still hear her Dad and his friends in the living room. She hopes he’s still this happy once she moves out after the wedding.

“I don’t even know if they got the invites…” Hanna mutters sitting on her bed and looking out to the window. 

“Guess we’ll find out in a few days.” 

Hanna can only wish for things to be able to stand the revelation. She’s scared of the implications, of what will come after she meets  _ him _ . That's the only thing she's sure about: she really wants to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so used to write male characters I keep using "he/his" when I write Hanna's pov. I think I fixed them all, but if I changed her pronouns somewhere it's because of my own dumb dumbness and will fix it.


	4. If I got me a wealthy man

There’s a wedding this weekend. The invitation makes it barely on time to notice, make a decision and get everything ready. Still, it’s a lucky strike to actually get the letter. 

No man keeps his luck ignoring it. As soon as he’s made up his mind, he heads all the way to that tiny island he has been trying to leave behind.

Three days before the wedding, he has made it to the dock, but luck runs out and he misses the last ferry. There, standing at the edge and looking at the Island, he can’t help but feel a fool. So close yet so far...

“Bugger!” He hears right beside him.

“My sentiments exactly.” He agrees out of breath, not really paying any sort of attention to the other. 

“Hey!” He hears someone else calling close, and when he turns to find who’s speaking, he sees a simple boat approaching. A tall man standing and holding on to the mast waves at the dock. “Need a ride?” He offers.

“I need to go to Marmora!” He hears another voice along his, mirroring his own words. It’s strange… But not what he needs to think of at the moment.

“I’m going there, you’re lucky!” The man on the boat tells them, lining the ship closer to the dock. “Saw you running to get the Ferry. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you!” He accepts immediately, not the first time he acts randomly around that island…

“I appreciate it, really.” The second man joins as well, his voice rich with a british accent. “I’m not in the mood to miss that Ferry again.”

“First time in the Marmora?”

“Yes. But I’ve been wanting to come my entire life. Well, most of it.” 

“It’s a pretty island, you’ll love it.” The owner of the boat says as he receives the suitcases and fixes everything for the ride.

“I feel like I already do.” 

* * *

"I'm tired of this!" Keith complains, walking down the stairway to the terrace of the hotel. "I'm barely done fixing something when another breaks or has to be replaced like I could just sneeze money!"

Matt and Romelle follow after him, looking at the hotel with a different gaze. It's novelty after all, last time they came to the hotel it was in worse shape, if that's even possible. With all the arrangements Keith's been doing for the wedding among other things, it actually looks pretty decent. 

"But with you doing all the reparations it’s way cheaper, right?" Romelle points out. 

Matt pulls Keith to sit down and take a break. He sighs, leaning on him. 

"It's… well, I'm saving in some things but money's still used everywhere else. Plumbers, flooring, changing some electric shit in the rooms..." 

"Money really fixes everything…" Matt agrees. 

"If I only had enough."

"Well, once Hanna leaves, you'll get some more for yourself." Romelle adds.

"Shut up! Don't speak like that!" Matt scolds her. 

"Well, about money… you could always try and get a man's money, it has worked for me."

Keith chuckles sardonically. "Maybe I cursed my chances with money at the same time I cursed my chance with men”.

"There are lots of rich guys out there." 

"No way! I dodged the bullet, I don't need to be on its way again! I'm done with men! I don't need one. Just imagine, living like this with a middle aged man complaining and trying to boss me around."

"But it would be an extra pair of hands to work things out." Matt says.

"Or a credit card to keep things running."

"Like your ex-husbands?" 

"Keith's lucky, I know he can do a lot better than me with my ex-husbands."

"I'm sure of that," Keith nods with a smile on his tired face. "I just want a break."

"Isn't Hanna going to help you with the hotel these days?"

"Only until Zhillas comes back. It's her wedding, I want her to make it to the day happy, not stressed with work."

"And what about you? Are you really up to carry all of this on your own?" 

"Hanna loves you, I'm sure she'd be happy to help a little longer." Matt insists. 

They're good friends, Keith knows they want to catch up with him and he appreciates the effort. This whole thing is crazy, but he's glad his daughter wants to try something like this on her own. 

No matter how twisted her Dad is, she still loves passionately and commits to her heart.

"When is Zhillas coming? The wedding is this weekend." Romelle asks.

"He arrived today, I heard. He only has to make it here from the main Island."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Matt squeezes his shoulder and shakes him a little, trying to cheer him up. 

"I'm on vacation." Romelle shrugs. "But I'll try. For you."

"Thanks Romelle." 

Romelle smiles, and although she's always a smiling person, the way she does it then it's like mockery. Neither Keith nor Matt actually picture her helping with reparations. They hope she keeps her offer for the coming wedding.

* * *

By the time the ferry makes it to Marmora’s dock, Hanna is already there waiting for her fiancé. It’s been a couple of days they’ve been apart, but with all the excitement of the wedding preparations, Hanna’s excited to meet again. She waits, though she’s impatient like her Dad, and moves and tries to spot him behind the people coming down off the ship. She has a lot to tell.

When he finally appears, she greets him full of energy, waving her hand and not holding back her smile. Zhillas comes down and hurries to her, quick to hold her and lift her off her feet. 

“I missed you so much!” He says against her shoulder, holding her tightly.

“You’re so cheesy!” She chuckles and kisses his cheek. “I missed you too!”

“See? You’re just the same.” He jokes and they meet in a kiss before he finally puts her down again. “I brought clean decent clothes for the ceremony. And presents from my cousins.”

“Why? Aren’t they coming?” 

“They are. Just wanted to be extra splendid and give us something for the actual wedding and not only for our future love-nest.”

“Really! How nice of them!”

“And… how are you doing? How’s your Dad?”

“He’s fine, stressed as always.” 

Zhillas stops and brings her to face him. “Hey… Are you sure about this? I mean… I’m happy and it’s a dream to me, but… You never told me you wanted a big wedding and now all of this is happening and...”

“I’m sure.” Hanna replies, holding his hands. “Really.”

“It just… Surprises me, since your father never...”

“I know,” she sighs, “but it’s okay if I try things in a different way. This will help me get some of those missing pieces, and I’m sure Dad will be satisfied too.” 

“You know, we should be doing this for us. And don’t get me wrong, I like the guy, he’s nice, but...”

“And we are,” they move again, resuming their walk to the hotel. “Bringing the wedding experience to my Dad is a bonus.”

“You’re so sweet.”

Hanna squeezes Zhillas hand. She’s been planning to tell him what she did, but it’s not easy. Especially not when she doesn’t have any certainty of that working. She tells him about these last days instead, of her friends, of his Dad’s, of how many things they’ve gotten ready. He tells her about his trip in return. It’s a long walk, adding a little hicke, but they both enjoy it. 

By the time they make it to the hotel, they’re met by Hanna’s Dad discussing with some members of the hotel staff about some bills that arrived. When he sees them, he hides the envelopes and smiles to greet them. It’s not the first time Hanna has seen him doing that, but understands. 

Zhillas walks closer and takes his hand, they chat a little and then Keith lets him go to find a place to leave his stuff. Hanna gets closer too and holds her Dad in a hug. 

“I’ll go with him. But as soon as we’re done, I’ll help you with the hotel,” she tells him.

“Oh, there’s no need, really. Most of our bookings are your guests so…”

“So I should handle it.”

“Hanna.”

“I can do it. You need a break.” She says, firm. That's her last word.

“Agh, fine.”

“What will you do while I’m not around here to tell you to stop?”

“I’ll do things my way and be free. Don’t worry about me, honey.”

“We’ll come back as soon as we can.”

“What's the point of a short honeymoon? Don’t.” Keith shakes his head. “Now go, join your man.” He pushes her past the lobby and goes back to his work. 

Hanna catches up with Zhillas in no time, holds his hand again and they walk together to the room he can use. Keith is kind enough to have him there, and since he has never shown any aversion to them spending the night together, the three of them know it won’t be a problem if Hanna is not in hers some nights. 

_ Of course he can’t be mad _ ,  _ he shouldn’t _ , Hanna thinks. He knows freedom quite well.

They get to his room and she watches as he unpacks and shows the things his family gave to him. He had a good trip and enjoyed his time, it makes their love to feel fresher, he says, and Hanna believes it. She’s sure of it, she also feels better with the reunion, it adds to her excitement for the wedding.

After putting everything where it should be, they spend some more just curled together, he tells her all of the things he imagined while he was away and she replies with all the details of how she couldn’t stop thinking of him. They’re in bed, cuddling and kissing, sharing the soft lines of their love as it knits and keeps them warm, linked. With each kiss she thinks of the future they’ll spend growing together, each touch sparks her enthusiasm and makes her crave for more. 

This is what she wants, what they both want. The wedding it’s only a package for something they already have. 

It’s also the alluring bite for something Hanna wants to get.

All the excitement pille up and makes her anxious, eager as she takes what she desires from Zhillas. He’s so wonderful, she’s glad he has him with her. They kiss and touch until things get kind of heated… and interrupted by her friends looking for her. She loves them, but hates them at the moment. Even though she tries to make them leave, the mood it’s ruined and they have to settle. Hanna leaves the room sure she’ll spend the rest of the day waiting for the night to come. 

She wanders around just enough to calm herself and then heads back to the lobby, sighing as she approaches.

“Excuse me!” Someone calls, a gentle voice, though it’s deep and definitely striking.

It makes her stop on her tracks and turn around to see what’s that about. There, just around thelobby’s corner, she meets three men carrying their luggage. She knows this is a hotel and this shouldn’t be strange, but there’s something on them that makes her head run a thousand miles per second. She stays there, looking at them in silence. 

“We’re here for the wedding,” the same voice explains, it’s the one with silver hair and a prosthetic. He has a very particular smile. 

“What?”

It’s her wedding, but she doesn’t recognize any of them. 

They’re all tall, strong, though their shapes are different. The one speaking is probably the more muscular of the three of them, while the taller one is more athletically built than the others. He has silver hair as well, longer, and it seems to be clearer against his dark skin. The third one speaks with an accent, pointing at stuff on the scenery and explaining to the taller one, he has slightly longer hair, black with some traces of grays. It’s a strange group. Three strong men, coming to her wedding, all around her Dad’s age.

Her Dad’s…

“Oh!” She finally comes back to her senses, and it all rushes in her head. 

“You’re expecting us, right?”

“Yes!” She replies with a smile taking over her. “Yes, I-we are!” 

“Hanna!” She hears a familiar voice and just with that, she realizes how bad the situation is. 

How is she going to explain? What can she do? The three men, of course, turn their heads at the sound of her Dad’s voice, and she can totally expect to just follow. 

“Come with me!” She tells them, approaching and pushing to make them walk in the opposite direction. “I’ll take you to your room!” 

“How do we have a room? We haven’t even booked!” The taller one says, his accent makes her blink repeatedly. 

_ That must be Lotor _ , she thinks. It's so crazy for this to be happening.

“Let’s just trust her.” The black haired says with another particular accent. 

_ Sven! Oh God! _

Then… Is the third one really Shiro? She didn’t read a single thing about a prosthetic in her Dad’s diary, and yes, maybe he cut some  _ details _ of his descriptions, but that kind of trait would be obvious… 

They keep chatting as they walk. They really seem to trust her on this. She can’t imagine they will, especially not when she doesn’t even know if she can trust herself, but she keeps pushing until she’s sure they won’t walk back and expose her. They just follow, leaving the hotel behind and trusting as they said. Hanna really hopes she can make things work.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Laufeholmes) ♥


End file.
